The Cowboy and the Gypse
by kurokonekoyuri
Summary: Veronica Varlow x Burke Heffner Meant to be super sweet! So much sweetness makes you rainbow blech X3 some reflection on events and all around just a day in the life of these two cuties. One shot.


Finally just a one shot! This is between Veronica and Burke if the title and summary didn't give it away^^ not what you think please just read. *note* this was written with the intent to make you rainbow blech because it's so cute . I think I achieved that.

* * *

_**The Cowboy and the Gypsy**_

Almost two years ago my life was turned upside down. My most precious memories lost. I thought that was it. I was done, but I was wrong.

As things settled I looked around and saw that not quite everything was gone. There was a window. There was a brick. There was a chest full of memories protected by magic. Now from the ashes a phoenix has risen and a lot of new magic, as well as old, mixed together to create this new and precious start.

It's been a few months living in our new home and every night has been magical for Veronica and Burke. As the pair climbed the stairs to the round door arm in arm, Veronica laid her head on her cowboy's shoulder. Reaching the top, Veronica separated from Burke placing a hand in the open doorway. Knowing how she sometimes gets, he let his gypsy have her moment. Only a few minutes pass before Veronica speaks softly, "I can't believe how far we've come." Burke smiles softly and goes close to her gently placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them to show he was there for her. Veronica smiled and looked up at Burke then placed a hand over one of his. The two proceeded to go into the magical house taking in all the wonder they had built with the help of so many. They made their way up to the top landing lead eagerly by Veronica. Once there she sat down and gazed at the night sky mostly clear only a few wispy clouds. A big grin on her face Veronica exclaims "The moon is so big and full tonight! She is with us for sure." Burke smiled a smile that reached past his ears. He sat down behind her and kissed her shoulder "She sure is."

Veronica woke up to the smell of syrup and cinnamon. She rolled over her mess of bed head raven locks falling everywhere. She took a big breath taking in the delicious smell. Goodness she loved that man; handsome, supportive, and a great cook. She stumbled down the stairs to the unique and intriguing kitchen. "Just in time my love" Burke said planting a kiss on the still sleepy eyed gypsy's head. She smiled really waking up when a plate of waffles was set in front of her and a glass of orange juice. The couple chatted casually about what the day's events were to be, how was the breakfast, and how much they adored one another.

Once they finished, Burke insisted on cleaning up. Checking the time, he headed out to a scheduled shoot. "Can't wait to see you work your magic on stage tonight" He was standing in the open doorway, the sounds from nature wafting into the phoenix home. "I'll make it special, just for you love" And they kissed deeply, Veronica placing a hand to Burke's face. She watched him for a while enjoying seeing her cowboy go to work. Once out of sight, she closed the door then headed to her nightstand to retrieve her journal. Jotting down the thoughts she was too tired to write the night before. It wasn't long before it came time to get ready for the show.

Getting ready to go on stage, Veronica dealt with the butterflies she always gets. Breathing in slow she focuses on becoming the saucy dancer everyone has come to expect to see. It's as easy as breathing now, years and countless performances refining the process. The music started playing and she stepped out in a sparkling black dress accessorized with gloves that ran all the way up her arms to just above the elbow. The audience was captivated. They cleared and whistled as she worked her magic. Just before her number was done she looked out at the crowd and spotted her cowboy. He raised his glass and she winked at him. The audience thought she was just being a wonderful tease, but the cowboy and the gypsy knew that only they truly shared that small moment.

After the show Veronica met up with some friends and a few danger dames and plague rats. Then Burke came back at just the right time when Veronica was by herself for a minute. He came up behind her and said "Well my lady that was a breathtaking performance." She smiled and turned around excitedly hugging her husband. As she stepped back she noticed he had his hands behind his back. She tilted her head to the side "Is that for me or are you just being fancy?" He laughed, then presented her with a bouquet of mixed flowers. Veronica gasped taking the lovely assortment and inhaling the light scent. With the floral mixture to her nose, she turned her eyes to Burke's whose eyes were lit up by the grin on his face at seeing his wife so happy with the simple gift. She reached up and kissed him briefly. The pair held hands as they mingled with the after show group.

The drive home was in silence as Veronica reflected on the trip she took up here almost two years ago. How much despair and loss she felt and what she saw as the result of an accident. The journey that one moment started. Meeting so many helpful people, fighting with herself to be okay. All leading up to the night she rose from the ashes. The dance of fire that she captured and looked to in memory and in the physical when she thought things were too much. The fire in her eyes only reflected the greater pyre of her spirit. And soon after, the house that held so many memories began to rise as she did; from the ashes. The phoenix gypsy. The phoenix house. The phoenix cowboy. Burke had been there by her side allowing her to break down. She remembered vaguely the reporter with no sympathy her cowboy kept away from her. The nights she cried overcome by emotion and he held her every time. She knew he was hurting just as bad and sometime even now she wondered, how did he keep it together for her.

She pulled into the driveway walked up the steps and opened the door. Niney greeted her and she was grateful for the distraction from her heavy thoughts. Then she heard the sounds of cooking and made her way to the kitchen. "Hey cowboy" Burke looked over his shoulder "Hey gypsy." She walked over and kissed him "What's cooking?" "A surprise" He nudged her away playfully "It'll be a while before I finish, why don't you have a relaxing bath" He kissed her temple. She smiled. "I think I will."

Veronica climbed into the retrofitted claw foot tub letting the hot water sooth her. The incense she lit filling the room with a pleasing aroma. She closed her eyes and just relaxed emptying her mind and slowing her breathing to calm her body. She was so relaxed she didn't hear the door click open. "Well you look comfortable" Veronica inhaled sharply quickly opening her eyes startled. "Is dinner ready?" she asked calming down "It is, but don't rush, enjoy yourself" Veronica smiled slyly "It's be more enjoyable if you were in here with me" Burke laughed, put his hands on his hips, then shook his head. "I could use a good soak." Veronica moved to one side, Burke undressed, then climbed in opposite her. "This feels better than I expected." Veronica pouted "I wanna sit next to you." Burke looked at the tub. He placed a hand over his mouth as he contemplated hot to achieve this. "If we scrunch our legs we could sit facing the door" He gestured with his hands to aid communicating his idea. "Let's try it!"

The pair shifted position trying not to splash water on the floor. They finally settled and their legs were indeed squished so that their knees came up to their chins. Veronica rested her head on Burke's shoulder. "Well this is romantic." They giggled. Burke lifted his left arm, which had gotten stuck between them, and wrapped it around his gypsy's shoulder. She twisted awkwardly so that her left hand was resting on his chest and her body fit into his side like a perfect puzzle piece. After a short while, the position became too awkward and the cowboy and gypsy could feel their limbs getting stiff. "We should get out and stretch out legs" Burke said. Veronica pouted and made a noise in protest. "I don't want to get out yet." They stayed for a minute and then "I have an idea!" and Veronica whispered in Burke's ear making him smile. He took his arm from around her and stood up carefully stepping across the gypsy. Once cleared, Veronica scooted to Burke's original place as he sat down in hers. Settling in and stretching his legs, he raised his arms out to the side "Come here my magic gypsy phoenix." Veronica grinned and floated over to Burke sitting so her back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "This is a much better position" Veronica relaxed completely into her cowboy, lacing her fingers with his. They talked about whatever came to mind then; the weather, the starts, photography, burlesque, Revolver, the house. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Neither caring how much time was passing.

Finally, the water got cold, too cold to sit any longer. "I think we should get out now, you're shaking and my fingers have turned to raisins. Besides the food is probably cold as well" Burke laughed. Veronica nodded in agreement and they got out of the tub. Burke grabbed a fluffy red and purple towel and wrapped it around Veronica before draining the tub. He got one for himself and quickly dried off as she slipped into a robe. Burke donned one as well and the couple headed to the kitchen. The food was indeed cold but a little time in the microwave brought it back to life.

After the meal they headed upstairs to the pyramid window outlook. It was Veronica's favorite place and Burke was quite fond of it as well. The gypsy sat on the floor and gazed at the still full moon; soaking up her energy. Veronica stretched then laid down, her cowboy husband right behind her. As she drifted off the sleep she whispered "I love you" and Burke smiled then kissed her exposed shoulder, for the robe slipped off, and whispered back "I love you too my gypsy." Soon sleep claimed him too and the cowboy and the gypsy danced in their dreams beneath a great big blue full moon in the phoenix home.

* * *

So is there a puddle of rainbow at your feet, in your lap, in the car, on the bus, wherever you read this? I hope so. Did I do what I set out to do? Tell me in a review ;3


End file.
